halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Rtas 'Chavam
Rtas under sleeper.jpg|Rtas 'Chavam after sleeper cells take over Back Story Rtas was only 5 when Covenant forces killed the rest of his family and expunged his father and uncle from the keep. He was taken away into hiding with a family of Sangheili also on the run. When they found him, he was almost dying of thirst and hunger. They took him in and trained him as if he were their son and when he was old enough to live off the land by himself they returned him to his former keep. The Return His father happened to be on a contract on the planet and he decided to make a stop at the keep. Rtas didn't notice and was busying himself cleaning up the place. His father, Thel 'Chavam, hearing the noise came up stairs and discovered his son and they have been spending tons of time together. He sticks out amongst a crowd of Sangheili because of either his green eyes or just the fact that he also ridiculously tall even for a Sangheili. Millitary Rtas is currently employed in Bad Company after he handed command over to Lieutenant Robert Speirs. Rtas is Second in command and is also a lieutenant. He is used in the special operations branch of Bad Company. He has been living and working with Bad Company and sees them as family. Augmentation When Rtas turned 21 Oni decided to create a new program of SPARTAN. This time its wasn't for humans. Basically they took Rtas captive and preformed experiments in him. They gave him ceramic bone implants, muscular augmentation, the whole deal. This has been kept secret from Sangheilios due to the UNSC afraid to anger the rest of the Sangheili. The operation was a success and he luckily survived without any mutations or defects. He is a Sangheili miracle. The "Nova" Project Rtas was captured as he was on a patrol that was ambushed by the UNSC in search of younger elites to be used in a new program. This program is known as the Nova project. This program uses younger Sangheilli to be genetically modified and used by ONI. Basically they are augmenting elites to be used as spartan killers or just plain covert ops cold blooded killers. Rtas was the 7th of 15 elites to be used in this program. He and a friend known as Fal 'Chavam were the only surviors of this. Rtas was injected with sleeper cells after the augmentations and "training" (basically just a spec ops mission he was sent on resulting in alot of dead Red Hoods). The purpose of this program was used to mainly to make super-soldiers. The reason why they picked Rtas was because he was already to the point were he could kill a spartan with his bare hands so why not augment him? Today Today he is used by Bad Company as a spy to keep an eye on things that they are suspicous about. He still has sleeper cells and still is augmented but he has overcome those hinderances and has managed to gain his sanity back. Just try not to anger him too much. Chloe He has made some sort of relationship with Chloe after being forced into augmentation by ONI (which didn't make Bad Company too happy). Chloe was thrown into the brig after assisting another spartan into escapeing. She calmed him down and reassured him. He really dosn't feel comfortable being around her but he likes her as a good friend. Major Problems From Project Nova He seems to be fine on the behavior end and has no problems killing targets given to him by the UNSC (at times Outcast), but the way he kills the targets is....different. He seems to have a new found liking for dismemberment or even trophy killing (he dosn't keep the body parts, thank god). He seems to have a short fused temper (but then again what Sangheilli dosn't?), just don't piss him off. Relations 'Elizabeth (Liz)-' Likes her. '''"Solar"- '''Likes her but hates the fact that he feels like a pet to her. '''PFC Peterson- '''Likes him. '''Chris B-151- '''Neutral. '''Cpl. Dwayne Hicks- '''Good friends. Squad mate. '''Staff Sergeant Reznov- '''Good friends. Squad mate. '''Chloe - '''Really good friends '''Lieutenant Bill Hudson- '''Good friends. Squad mate/leader. '''Thel 'Chavam- '''Thel is Rtas's dad. Category:Sgt Stacker117